Promise
by CatchADemonBeforeHerEyes
Summary: (AU) "I don't break my promise, Sesshoumaru."


**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi – SessKik belongs to my heart.

**Author's Note: **It might be a little bit OOC, but that's how this will work. Enjoy, dears!

**Promise**

A small beep came from her phone and it made her gasp a bit; surprised for the sound instead of the emptiness of the office room. Kikyou, however, grinned a little seeing who just call her in the last minutes of her shift – it is Sesshoumaru. He was currently out with his friends to the nearby club and of course, drinking was involved but even with that, Kikyou made a note in her heart and mind that she trusted him. Clubbing was never his thing but she always assure him that he should spend more time and socialize with his friends. He previously asked Kikyou to join him, but she had to decline this since she had to work – her job as a doctor always have her a tight schedule, sometimes it's hard to find a spare time to just pick up his call.

Kikyou looked at phone screen – it was more than enough to assure her things were going fine. However, this text message that she read made her question a few things.

_"Baby… I'm so hot right now…"_

Her eyes widened at the text and frowned a little – is he drinking too much? Sesshoumaru was a man of few words and coldness, he barely called her "baby" or something sweet if this is not when they make love.

_"I want to touch you."_

It made Kikyou blush, fingers wanting to reply but then her eyes went wide at the last message he just sent. Yes – Sesshoumaru was indeed a horny man, secretly.

_"Fuck!"_

And that's all it took Kikyou to get up from her chair, throwing her doctor jacket and grabbed the sweater. Kikyou told one of the nurses that she had to go due to something urgent, reasoned that her shift will be end in 10 minutes. Kikyou put her phone in her jeans' pocket as she hurriedly made her way toward the club. She had to make sure that Sesshoumaru was doing alright.

…oOo…

The moment Kikyou reached the club, she immediately stepped into that place where the banging music echoed into her ears, the bass making her heart pound, the smell of alcohol invading her nose along with her personal space when a few people were brushing against her as they made their way out. Kikyou mumbled a small apology before she went to the corner and looking for Sesshoumaru. Her eyes squinted at a few people by the bar where she could easily spot Naraku and Jaken – the few people he was here with tonight.

Naraku and Jakes were much sober as they met with her gaze. "Where is Sesshoumaru?" Kikyou shouted. They managed to read off her lips and they looked around the area, they helped her by pointing at the other end of the club where she gave a small nod and her eyes met with the silver hair's tall figure. She wanted to immediately reach him when suddenly something made her stay put.

Not something… but **someone**.

There was a female, perhaps around his age with ponytail sat down on his lap as he was sitting on a stool by the other side of the bar. That woman had this red revealing dress on with evident red lips as she straddled on him. Kikyou could see Sesshoumaru's white shirt being unbutton and there was nothing he could do to stop it as Kikyou watched them and let herself break when she had realized who that woman was.

Because that woman, was one of those women who had threated Kikyou that one day she will get Sesshoumaru again.

And here she was – making her words come to a reality that Sesshoumaru couldn't even stop, even though it was his promise to her.

The raven-haired girl's vision was getting blocked when a few people got in her way but the moment she tried to see him again, he was heading out of the club but he froze when Kikyou got in the way. "Excuse me," Sesshoumaru called out lowly as polite as he could but there was no denying he was in a hurry. Kikyou remained standing there, silent and felt nothing. Her heart was break and so much in pain as she could see her was gripping harshly onto the woman's hand.

The woman he swore he'd never leave you for.

The woman he told you that he would never lay a hand on.

Why was he holding onto her right now?

And why… why does his shirt undone at the top along with a red lip print on his collarbone?

It struck her heart into pieces when Sesshoumaru lifted his chin angrily, he could tell that someone had no intention of moving out of his way. Until he realized, that someone, was **Kikyou**.

His eyes immediately shot open, lips parted as he started at Kikyou in disbelief. Kikyou let out a small smile when she clearly could see that his lips were also stained in a slight shade of red – an indication that he had a make out session with that woman. Sesshoumaru felt his heart raging inside and was on the edge of being ripped into pieces. The pained look in her eyes along with the tears forming in them, he couldn't bear to look at it for a second longer. "I guess I'll get out of your way," her voice was soft, broken, and shallow as she turned around just to escape the club, away from the banging music that wasn't loud enough to mute out the incoming cries.

It didn't need a genius to tell that Sesshoumaru was currently going after her. He might be the coldest and scariest person to others, but he was weak for Kikyou – to him Kikyou was everything. She was the only woman who could make his heart beating faster and stop in a quick moment. He stole his whole world and life without letting anyone know. She was the one he allowed to see him out of character.

"Kikyou!" His strained voice called for her and Kikyou halted immediately.

Even though her mind was screaming to just run away from him, but she couldn't. Kikyou didn't want to stay and say anything that she will regret just because she was in pain. Sesshoumaru grabbed her arms and turned her around, just to level his eyes with hers as he dipped down, his breath hitting against her skin that reeked with alcohol – but it didn't affect her at all.

"Listen, to me." He managed to gain back his conscious on speaking properly. Kikyou looked over his shoulder to see that woman still standing a distance away. She blew a kiss to Kikyou right before she entered the club again – it tore Kikyou to pieces but Sesshoumaru was sober enough to realize this as he cupped her cheeks to forcefully make Kikyou face him. "Don't look at anywhere else – **look at me**." He demanded but Kikyou shoved his hands away with a glare that was about to get blurry. She was holding back the tears now.

"What?" Kikyou asked in whisper as her voice trembling. "I understand that you might be angry at me right now but–" He paused when he took note that her lips were quivering, hands trembling as she played with them – a sign that he knew very well that his girlfriend of 2 years was about to cry soon. "But what?" Kikyou gritted through her teeth, afraid that she might broke down soon and end up screaming at him with a few profanities.

"I'm drunk and I didn't know what I was doing."

Even with all the ain bottling up on her – the deep stab that had just poached through her heart from his excuse, she knew he was definitely telling the truth. He did seem drunk considering his eyes were watery now and that his face was a bit blushed but that was no excuse for him to let another woman touch him or even… kiss him.

He didn't say anything and he just stared down on her when she didn't reply him. He could see her biting her lip where it had already ripped him apart inside – he had hurt his precious woman without even realizing it and with his words that he had just told her, the words he had used to explain to her, it just pained her even more when he was trying to do the opposite.

"Please, say something…" he breathed, arms trying to reach out to her but Kikyou took a step back with a deep, broken sigh. She never saw him so desperate and helpless like he was right now.

"Is that all you have to say?" Her voice cracked as her eyes lifted up to meet his. She wanted him to explain more – say something to make her change her mind from walking away because now, all you had in mind was to run away while your heart still beating until he could fully think properly on what he has done.

"I…" Sesshoumaru muttered softly, unsure of what else he should say especially when the alcohol running through his veins were making him messed up, but there was one feeling for sure: regret. "I told you I was drunk and I–"

"Then do you expect me to just forgive me when clearly, you would have already gone to a hotel with Kagura? Your ex-girlfriend?" Sesshoumaru had his eyebrows furrowed with his lips meshed together – she had gone down to the past to dig it up but she was merely stating the facts. Kagura was Sesshoumaru's ex-girlfriend and considering he had a lot of girlfriends in the past before he met her, made her worry at some point but now, in the present, it didn't matter anymore because she knew she had his heart. But now she were starting to wonder if her love as enough to make him stay.

"What else do you have to say about my past?" Sesshoumaru's voice darkened, containing mild anger that was evident when he shouldn't even be mad.

Kikyou stood there in silence, in disbelief that he was trying to turn tables around now. She shuffled back with a small sniff when a tear rolled down on her cheek, "So it's my fault for feeling hurt?"

It clicked in him just like that. The alcohol that was clouding in his mind, messing with his thoughts and emotions were currently put a halt when the tears streamed down her face. Those pair of eyes that would be screaming with joy whenever she saw him was currently crying because of him. Causing him to widen his eyes at her with his face paling in fear – he was not ready to lose her but maybe now… it was much too late.

"No…" He breathed out, hands holding onto her as he shook her vigorously.

"Kikyou, please stop." He pleaded, wiping her tears away with his thumbs but she shoved them away. He let his hands move up again to frame her cheeks when she tried to look away. "Scold me, shout at me, scream at me how a horrible person I am but please don't cry."

Kikyou shook her head in frustration, wanting to just get away from him. She wanted to talk to him only when he's sober – when he would be paying attention and to every word she will say. Not just because she were crying.

"No… Let me go."

"Say something then! Don't just ran away and cry without telling me what you're feeling!" He demanded this time desperately, hands moving down onto your shoulders where he shook you again. He wanted to hear her scolding him, telling him how painful he was making you feel and as much as he knew how hurt it would make him feel, he'd rather let her make him feel hurt instead of her but he was taken back when she muttered softly, "I can't… I can't say it now."

Sesshoumaru lowly sighed with his lips parting and closing when he didn't know what to say but he knew he had to say something that will make her stay by him.

"What do you mean? You can say anything! Even if it'll hurt me – just say it!"

"I can't!" Kikyou shouted back this time, allowing the tears to stream down as she nudged him aside and looked away from him; Sesshoumaru swore his heart cracked the moment he notice the gap between them. "I can't just last out on you now just because I'm hurt. It won't make me feel better," she looked up to him where he saw the tears that weren't stopping. "It will make me feel even worse."

Sesshoumaru licked his lips nervously as he approached her in attempt to pull her into his embrace but he couldn't when Kikyou placed a hand on his chest to stop him. "Go home, Sesshoumaru," Kikyou avoided his gaze. She breathed out with the strength she had before she turned around, letting her hand slip away from his chest.

In that moment before she could even walk away from him, she was pulled back harshly with his arms round her waist tightly, his lips in her hair as he didn't want her to leave him alone.

No.

He couldn't.

"Baby, please… Anything but leaving me." His voice was low and husky, bore with desperation.

She just wanted some time alone before she'd go home to him but as of now, she needed time for herself to think things through. With the last strength in her, she had pushed his hands off her to turn around to weakly look up to him with her cheeks damp with tears as he swore that the longer he stared into her eyes, the more hurt he'll feel.

"I'm not leaving you, but–"

"But nothing. Come home with me. We will talk things through."

"No," Kikyou shook her head, taking a step back. "I'll come back but you go home first. Call Jaken or Naraku to walk you home."

Just as she tried to walk away with her back facing him, he managed to ask, "What if you don't come back?" As much as he didn't want to ask the question, he had to. It's horrifying for him that she could simply disappear from his life if she wish, leaving him to be on his own in the apartment they share and really, he would

rather die if it was going down this way.

But the last sentence she had muttered before she left him completely, had really break his heart into pieces and left him speechless

"I don't break **my** promise, Sesshoumaru."

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy this little piece of angst. Sequel?


End file.
